You are Stolen my heart
by CassandraF
Summary: Bella part vivre a Forks. Charlie, son père ne pourra pas s’occuper d’elle, il confit cette tache a la famille Cullen. Et si cela n’avait rien d’une coïncidence ? Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Départ.**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère largement que l'on m'appelle Bella j'ai 17 ans. Je viens de perdre ma mère d'un accident de voiture. Aujourd'hui je suis obligée de venir vivre a Forks la ville ou je suis née. Je n'aimais pas cette ville, il pleuvait tout le temps. Ma mère était du même avis que moi, elle détestait Forks voilà la raison de son départ. Je suis partie de Forks à 1 an. Charlie mon père, ne peut pas s'occuper de moi, à cause de son travail il est chef de police. Une nouvelle famille allait s'occuper de moi. A vrai dire je ne connaissais rien de cette famille, je savais juste qu'il y avait des personnes de mon âge. Mon père les connaissait bien, je ne me rappelais plus de leur nom. Comment allais-je m'adapter? Ça, c'était une autre histoire...

Aujourd'hui était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier comme " le grand jour ". J'ouvris rapidement les volets de ma chambre, je regardais par la fenêtre. Il pleuvait, comme d'habitude!

J'entrais dans la salle de bain, pris une douche rapidement. J'en sortis avec une boule aux ventre. Aujourd'hui enfin je découvrirai la famille qui allait s'occuper de moi à plus ou moins long terme. Charlie m'attendait en bas dans le salon.

- Bella est ce que tu es prête? Me demanda t-il

- Oui j'arrive papa.

Je descendis et je montai dans la voiture. Le trajet se déroula sans aucun bruit. Au bout de quelques minutes mon père avait décidé de rompre ce silence, il me dit :

- Ma chérie tu sait que si je pouvais je te garderai avec moi !

- Oui papa je le sais, je ne t'en veux pas ne t'en fais pas répondis-je rapidement.

- Cela m'inquiète quand même, je suis ton père c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour sa petite fille, tu grandis si vite.

- Mais non papa tu te fais des idées, tout se passera bien.

Enfin ça, je l'espérais vraiment, je ne savais pas comment le réconforter puisque moi même j'avais déjà du mal, mais ça il ne valait mieux pas le montrer …

- Oui tu as sans doute raison me dit-il Je n'ai pas beaucoup profité de toi ces dernières années, tu étais tellement avec ta mère et je te vois si vite grandir cela me fait peur.

- C'est passé tellement vite, papa, maman s'est toujours bien occupée de moi elle me manque tu sais, m'appelleras-tu quand tu seras parti? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui bien sur ma chérie, toi aussi tu pourras m'appeler quand bon te semble, n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heurs.

Il s'emballait un peu là, non? Enfin bon au moins il ne m'oubliera pas une fois parti!

- Merci papa

- De rien ma fille tu vas me manquer tu sais, même si on n'a pas toujours été proches tu me manqueras quand même tu restes ma fille et ça, pour toujours !

- Toi aussi papa tu vas me manquer, j'aurais aimé mieux te connaître.

- Moi aussi, peut-être à la retraite plaisanta-t-il.

- Papa tu en es loin de la retraite tu sais.

- Eh, ton père vieillit, bientôt je vais devenir un vieux crouton aux cheveux blancs!

- Pff ! Arrêtes ton délire papa tu n'es pas si vieux que ça!

Soudain il me dit :

- Nous sommes presque arrivés Bella.

- Ah bon?

- Oui c'est la maison au fond là bas.

- Ah oui je vois répondis-je.

Effectivement au loin j'aperçevais une villa; élégante,d'un blanc un peu fané, comportant 3 niveaux, rectangulaire, elle avait des proportions harmonieuses. Les portes et fenêtres étaient d'origine ou avaient été l'objet d'une habile restauration*.

Mon père sentit mon angoisse.

- Bella ton cœur va finir par exploser si tu ne te calmes pas !

- Facile a dire murmurais-je entre mes dents.

- Bella!

Oui, c'est vrai j'avais peur, est-ce que ces gens allaient m'accepter? Après tous ils ne me connaissaient pas. Une inconnue allait venir dans leur famille, cette inconnue étant moi je les plains, je ne suis pas le genre de fille jolie, gracieuse et tout le reste, j'étais d'une banalité effrayante, et de plus j'étais vraiment très maladroite, vous savez le genre de fille où si il y a un un trou c'est pour elle, celle qui tombe dedans. Cela me correspondait tout à fait, et j'y était plus ou moins habituée. Que dire sur mon physique? J'étais de ces filles qui se fondaient dans la masse comme on dit : cheveux châtains, peau très blanche, yeux marrons, taille moyenne, plutôt mince. Quoi de plus banale me direz-vous?

Mon père arrêta la voiture je compris que l'on était arrivés. Mon cœur s'emballa de plus en plus, à un moment j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait exploser comme me l'avait dit mon père peu auparavant. Calmes toi Bella me dis-je à moi même, tout va bien se passer ils ne vont pas te manger. Oh et puis zut! Il faillait bien que ça arrive de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais appris à la toute dernière minute! Mon cœur commença à se calmer, il se remit a battre à un rythme normal.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, oh non mon cœur recommença encore et encore. Le moment que j'avais tant redouté était arrivé. Je repensais aux cauchemars que j'avais fait la veille :

Ma nouvelle famille était des monstres, les filles étaient des sorcières et les garçons des loups assoiffés! Ils voulaient me manger, vous savaez comme dans les contes pour enfants ''Hancel et Gretel '', et '' Le Petit Chaperon Rouge ''. Sauf que moi je suis toute seule, il n'y a pas de Hansel ni de bucheron avec moi! Oh la la je suis en train de délirer je crois!

Mon père sonna à la porte je le suivis timidement. Cela serait une nouvelle vie, oui une nouvelle vie s'offrait a moi et malgré la douleur que j'ai sur le cœur, il faut continuer de vivre. Cela me fit penser à une phrase '' _Mais à son rire même quelque chose manquait. Elle n'était jamais complètement heureuse_ _et tuait le temps en attendant_ _autre chose_.'' C'est ce que je ressentais en ce moment; le souvenir de ma mère, je l'aimais tant, à croire que ma malchance l'emportait toujours, que je portais la poisse à toutes les personnes qui m'approchaient, de toute façon je n'avais plus rien a perdre.

Soudain quelqu'un ouvrit la porte ...

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Merci a Amelie pour la corection ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Rencontre

Soudain quelqu'un ouvrit la porte …

C'est à ce moment qu'un couple nous ouvrit. Ils étaient tous deux jeunes, un peu plus de la trentaine. Leur peau était blanche comme neige, tous deux étaient très élégants.

- Bonjour nous lancèrent-ils en même temps et gaiement.

- Bonjour répondis-je en cœur avec mon père.

- Je vous présente ma fille, Isabella.

- Isabella... Bella Je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmé me dit-il en désignant la femme à ses côtés.

- Comment saviez-vous que je préfére Bella? Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Question d'intuition me dit-il avec un sourire.

- Nous allons te présenter le reste de la famille après, ils ne sont pas là pour le moment, ils rentreront dans environ une heure, me dit gentiment Esmé.

- Ok répondis-je poliment.

- Caslisle, je dois partir ajouta mon père.

- Oui Charlie, ne t'en fais pas pour Bella tout va bien se passer.

- Je compte sur vous pour bien vous occuper d'elle.

- On est là pour ça.

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, au moins personne ne m'appellera Isabella. Ils avaient l'air gentils, je me demandais à présent à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler leurs

enfants car ils étaient tous deux d'une beauté inimitable, vraiment très classe. Que devaient-ils penser de moi avec ma banalité justement imitable...

Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait aucune photo de leurs enfants. Tant pis je les verrais dans une heure.

- Bon ma chérie je vais devoir partir ...

- D'accord papa.

Il m'enlaça timidement. Si j'avais bien horreur d'une chose c'était bien des au revoir, la plus part étaient douloureux. Il fallait que je reste forte, pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Aucunes larmes ne couleraient de mes yeux ça, je me l'étais ordonné.

Nous nous dîmes en revoir, puis il partit. J'allais rester seule avec Carlisle et Esmé …

- Bella, me dit Esmé.

- Oui ?

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre me dit-elle joyeusement.

- D'accord.

Au moins ça allait occuper un peu de temps !

- Chérie, Bella je dois partir à l'hôpital je vous dis à ce soir.

- A ce soir répondit-je.

- A toute à l'heure Caslisle.

Il s'avança vers Esmé et lui donna un baisé plein de tendresse. Ensuite il vint vers moi et me serra la main. Il sortit de la maison et nous entendîmes une porte de voiture claquer.

- Votre mari est malade? Lui demandais-je.

- Non pourquoi? Me répondit-elle entonnée.

- Bah... Euh... il a dit qu'il partait à l'hôpital... dis-je d'un air gênée.

- Ah ça me dit-elle amusée, c'est parce que Carlisle est médecin à l'hôpital.

- Ah d'accord.

Je pense qu'elle dut percevoir mon gène, car elle changea de sujet directement. Elle n'avait pas l'air gentille, elle était gentille !

- Viens Bella, suis-moi.

- Oui dis-je en prenant mes bagages dans les mains.

- Bella laisses tes affaires ici, un des garçon te les montera toute à l'heure.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, vous savez.

- Bella tutoies moi ainsi que le reste de la famille, ce n'est rien pour les bagages ça les fera pardonner de ne pas être là à l'arrivée de nos invités répondit-elle amusée.

- Ok lui dis-je mal à l'aise

Tout était clair dans la maison, très ouvert. Esmé me fit une rapide présentation des lieux. Nous montâmes à l'étage du haut. Elle me conduisit vers une chambre au fond. Je remarquais qu'il y en avait deux côtes a côtes. Nous pénétrions dans la chambre de droite.

- Voici ta chambre Bella

- C'est ma chambre? Demandais-je étonnée.

Elle était spacieuse, très lumineuse comme le reste de la maison, les murs étaient habillés de violet et de blanc. Elle était simplement parfaite.

- Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, comme celle-ci est en travaux, tu occuperas celle de gauche.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de meubles, étant tellement absorbée par le charme de cette pièce.

- Dans la chambre de gauche ?

- Oui, c'est la chambre d'Edward.

- Ah bon? Mais ou va-t-il dormir ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui puis il s'est proposé, il est tellement gentil.

- Mais sinon je peux dormir sur le canapé.

- Non Bella il n'y a pas de problème il ne faudrait pas vexer Edward.

- Oui, d'accord.

Pourquoi ne fallait-il pas vexer Edward? C'était qui lui? Un gros bras? Il allait me casser la figure? Ou pire encore me tuer ? Me manger? Me séquestreré? Oh la la Bella tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi! Esmé vient de me dire que c'était lui qui s'était proposé donc il ne voudrait pas me faire tout ça, à moins que se soit un plan pour me capturer plus vite. Là je suis en train de divaguer complètement !

Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre de gauche, de ce Ed...Edward. La pièce était claire cela ne m'entonna pas. Il y avait un grand lit beige avec de beaux draps en soie.

- Ce n'est que pour quelques jours le temps de recevoir les meubles que l'on t'a commandés.

- Vous avez commandé des meubles? Mes yeux avaient grossis à cause de mon étonnement.

- Oui mais ce n'est rien, ce ne sont que quelques meubles.

- C'est trop !

- Mais non Bella.

Je n'insistais pas, cette femme était vraiment d'une immense générosité. Je regardais partout autour de moi, discrètement pour ne pas qu'Esmé le remarque, aucunes photos de ce Edward ou de sa famille, non rien il n'y avait strictement aucunes photos.. Ils sont allergiques aux photos? Ca les fait gonfler? Je me perdis dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas hâte de les rencontrer, j'étais plutôt curieuse de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient . Cela dura quelques minutes. Nous entendîmes ensuite crier.

- Esmé nous sommes rentrés cria une voix de fille.

- Ouais Emmett s'est mangé un tronc d'arbre dans la tête répondit une autre voix, celle-ci était une voix de garçon.

- Tu aurais vu ça s'était vraiment trop drôle. Et ça se croit le plus fort ! Répondit une voix avec amusement.

- Oh taisez-vous ce n'était pas si drôle que ça.

A mon avis cela devait être Emmett.

- Oh si que ça l'etait !!!! Dit une autre voix.

- Attendez on arrive dit Esmé.

- ON ??? s'exclama plusieurs voix.

Esmé me fit signe de venir avec elle. Je la suivis, nous descendîmes. Ma gorge se noua, j'avais peur. Oui moi Bella Swan j'avais les chocottes même pire encore. Ce qui était sur c'est je ne ne tenais pas de mon père. Lui n'avait pas peur de grand chose, en même temps un chef de police qui a les jetons c'est le comble. Nous étions enfin arrivés en bas, c'est là que je les vis sur le seuil de la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rencontre 2**

Nous étions enfin arrivés en bas, c'est là que je les vis sur le seuil de la porte.

Il y avait deux filles, une était légèrement plus grande que l'autre. Elle avait de longs beaux cheveux ondulés couleur or. La plus petite avait les cheveux noirs, noirs corbeau. Elles étaient toutes les deux minces. Ensuite, trois garçons, un très grand baraqué. C'était Edward ???? Olala sauve qui peut ! L'autre était blond et grand, et enfin, le plus beau des trois, grand avec des cheveux couleurs cuivres tout en désordre. Tous ainsi que Carlisle et Esmé avaient la peau blanche encore plus blanche que moi. Je savais qu'ici il ne faisait pas beau mais à ce point ! J'ai déjà vu d'autres gens ici et d'après mes souvenirs ils étaient bien les seuls à avoir une peau aussi blanche. Celui avec les cheveux désordonnés me regarda, il plongea ses yeux couleur topaze dans les miens. Un frisson parcouru mon corps.

- Alors votre balade en foret s'est bien passée ? Demanda leur mère.

- Oui très bien. A part pour Emmett et son tronc d'arbre, enfin Edward y était pour quelque chose aussi! Dit la plus petite.

Olala c'était bien le gros bras alors, si il veut tuer son frère que va-t-il faire avec moi?

–- Oh je ne lui ai rien fait, il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention ! Protesta le plus beau des trois.

–- Oh Edward, si tu ne m'avais pas foncé dessus comme un débile ça ne serait pas arrivé. Pff, tout ça parce que je lui ai volé son repas, tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide.

C'était lui Edward? J'allais être dans la chambre du dieu vivant ? Leur beauté était comme celle de leurs parents, rare. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas de photos car ils éblouissent de trop?

–- Oh! Tu dois être Bella ? Me dit la plus petit. Elle avait des faux airs de lutin.

–- Oui c'est bien Bella dit Esmé.

–- Elle est bien comme je la voyais, exactement les mêmes traits.

–- Comme tu me voyais ? Dis-je avec entonnement

–- Bella, me dit-elle, c'est une très longue histoire. Je te raconterai tout après.

Les présentations étaient faites, Emmett c'était le gros bras, bizarrement mon cœur se sentit soulagé. Alice, le petit lutin, la belle blonde Rosalie, le grand blond Jasper et enfin le dernier était Edward. Ils avaient l'air sympa. Enfin il ne faut pas que je m'avance de trop.

–- Edward, dit Esmé, va monté les affaires de Bella dans ta chambre.

–- Ouais, tu me suis? Edward me regarda, mes yeux se baissèrent.

–- Heu ... Oui ... répondis-je timidement.

Nous montâmes à l'étage en reprenant le chemin prit un peu auparavant par Esmé et moi. Il rentra dans la chambre de gauche, la sienne. Il posa mes affaires sur le lit. Il s'assit puis m'invita a faire de même. Quelques minutes passèrent. Le silence était pesant. Qui de nous deux allait rompre le silence?

–- J'espère que tu te plairas ici.

–- Oui répondis-je avec un sourire des plus aimables.

Il me rendit mon sourire. Qu'il était beau!

–- Je pense que ce qu'à dit Alice toute à l'heure t'a perturbé, non?

–- Oui avouai-je. Mais c'est surtout parce que ces dernières années je suis venue très rarement à Forks, je ne sais pas où elle m'a vue. Car moi je t'au... vous aurais déjà remarqués.

Le rouge monta à mes joues.

–- Nous t'expliquerons ça se soir quand Carlisle sera rentré. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

–- Oui bien sûr.

–- Promets-moi de ne pas avoir peur, c'est tout ce que je te demande

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur? Pour quelles raisons?

–- Oui d'accord … répondis-je hésitante

–- Merci. Mets toi juste en tête que nous ne te ferons jamais de mal, tu as ma parole. Ne me poses pas plus de questions tu vas apprendre toute l'histoire ce soir en présence de Carlisle. Il est le mieux placé pour t'expliquer. C'est surement celui qui t'effrayera le moins. Mais ne t'en fais pas il n'y a rien de bien effrayent ajouta t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

–- Ok. Bizarrement je n'avais plus si peur que ça.

–- Le lit te convient? me demanda-t-il encore avec ce sourire aux lèvres.

–- Je te dirai ça demain. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres également. Et toi tu vas dormir ou?

–- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

–- Je peux te demander une chose?

Son sourcil se leva.

–- Oui bien sûr, me dit-il entonné.

–- Esmé m'a fait visiter la maison et j'ai remarqué que … euh … il n'y avait que 5 chambres? Il me regarda et explosa de rire.

–- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié de te prévenir Alice et Jasper sont ensemble, Rosalie et Emmett aussi dit-il amusé. Donc, ils partagent la même chambre.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

–- Mais... mais ils sont frères et sœurs !

–- Non, enfin si, mais d'une certaine façon, tu verras ce soir. Nous allons tout t'expliquer.

Mais quels secrets cachait cette famille? Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandée de ne pas avoir peur? Pourquoi tous ces mystères? J'avais hâte d'une chose : d'être à ce soir!

–- Tu veux que je te laisse t'installer tranquille?

–- Non euh... comme tu veux.

–- Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes affaires?

–- Je n'ai pas grand chose, et puis ce n'est pas urgent.

–- Ok tu as des questions?

–- Euh …

Je lui demande ? Je ne lui demande pas? Âpres tout c'est juste par simple curiosité rien de plus, oui juste par curiosité. Ressaisis toi Bella! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive et voilà que je délire toute seule, en me parlant toute seule enfin ça, ça m'arrive souvent !

–- Oui? Insista t-il.

–- Et toi tu n'as pas de …

–- Non, me reponda--il amusé, non je n'ai pas de petite copine.

–- Ah ok c'était juste pour savoir, comme tout le monde est en couple dans la maison.

Là j'etais complètement gênée.

–- Et toi, tu as un petit cop...

–- Non le coupe-je aussitôt, non.

–- Ah bon? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

–- Non et pour te dire je n'en ai jamais eu.

Bella mais tu es folle, tu dévoiles ta vie à quelqu'un que tu connais que depuis deux heures à peine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

–- On a au moins un point en commun alors.

Il me regarda fixement puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire de satisfait.

–- Bon je vais te laisser. A toute à l'heure.

–- Oui à toute à l'heure Edward.

–- Ah oui une dernière chose, pourquoi n'aimes tu pas Isabella ?

–- Surement parce que je n'aime pas beaucoup ce nom et il est trop long.

–- Ok … Bella.

Edward se leva du lit, puis partit. Était-il arrivé en bas? Je n'en savais rien. Après qu'il eut fermer la porte, je n'entendis plus un bruit.

Je pris mes valises, je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. J'y rangeai mes affaires rapidement. Effectivement, je n'avais pas grand chose.

–- Alors Edward, elle a dit quoi?

Ils parlaient de moi ?

–- Elle l'a plutôt bien pris répondît Edward

–- Et ???

–- Et c'est tout. Elle m'a posé quelques questions et voilà.

–- En espérant qu'elle le prenne aussi bien ce soir.

–- Ça j'en suis moins sûr dit Edward.

–- On verra bien.

Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils parlaient fort. Je m'examinai dans le miroir, je recoiffai mes cheveux. Puis ensuite je descendis les rejoindre.

–- Bella assieds toi, me dit Edward.

–- Très bien.

Je le rejoignis sur le canapé en cuir blanc ou il était assis. Je pris place juste à coté de lui.

–- Carlisle va bientôt arriver.

–- Oui il va t'expliquer dit alors Alice.

–- N'oublies pas ce que tu m'as promise Bella me dit Edward tout bas.

–- Oui répondis-je.

Une voiture se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une porte de voiture. J'allais enfin savoir ce qu'Edward voulait me dire toute à l'heure.

- Salut les enfants ! Lança Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Révélation**

Une voiture se fit entendre, une porte se claqua. J'allais enfin savoir ce qu'Edward voulait me dire toute à l'heure.

- Salut les enfants ! lança Carlisle

Je le vis regarder Edward avec intensité.

- Bella, me dit Carlisle, nous devons t'expliquer quelque chose.

- Oui Bella, me dit Alice, je sais que tu seras étonnée mais, tu n'auras pas peur, je l'ai vu !

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal Bella, ajouta Edward.

- Bella, es tu prête à entendre ce que nous avons a te dire? Si tu veux ça peut attendre demain.

- NON! Protestais-je.

Là, je commençais à avoir vraiment peur. Pourquoi encore ces mystères? S'ils avaient quelque chose à me dire qu'ils me le disent !

- Je veux savoir Carlisle.

- Tu en es sûre Bella ?

- Oui lui répondis-je.

- Très bien Alice?

Alice qui était à l'opposé de moi s'avança.

- Bella, tu te rappelles toute à l'heure, je t'ai dis que tu étais bien comme je t'ai vue, tu te souviens?

- Oui répondis-je troublée.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vue, tu n'as même jamais vu quelqu'un de la famille pas vrai?

- Oui.

- Alors je vais t'expliquer Bella, de temps en temps j'ai des visions, je vois les choses qui vont arriver, mais pas avec certitude le futur peut parfois changer.

Je la vis regarder ma réaction. Je ne trouvais pas ça étrange, après tout il y a plusieurs gens qui ont ce genre de don. Edward était entrain de sourire. Dès qu'il souriait il me fascinait !

- Et tu m'as vue dans tes visions c'est ça? Dis-je.

- Oui exactement Bella. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a des gens qui te recherchent Bella !

- Des gens qui me recherchent ?

- Oui des gens dangereux Bella. Edward ?

- Bella, me dit Edward tu sais maintenant que Alice voit le futur, ce n'est pas tout, moi par exemple je peux lire dans les pensées des gens et des animaux.

- Ah bon? Mais toute la famille a un don?

- Non Bella, il y a Alice, Jasper et moi. Les autres ce n'est pas vraiment un "don".

- Est c'est quoi le don de Jasper?

- Il apaise les gens !

- Et comment ça se fait? Vous avez été adoptés, vous n'avez aucun lien de parenté?

- C'est la que ça se complique Bella, me dit Carlisle. Edward, Alice je vais lui expliquer.

- Bella me dit-il tu sais que nous n'avons aucun lien parenté, tu ne remarques pas que nous avons des trait physiques semblables tu vois lesquels?

- La peau blanche dis-je automatiquement.

- Oui cela ne te semble pas bizarre?

Effectivement en y réfléchissant c'était assez étrange, ils n'avaient aucun lien parenté! Et pourtant ils se ressemblaient d'une façon frappante, la peau, les cernes et cette même beauté.

- Bella, touche la main d'Edward.

Pourquoi Edward? Pourquoi pas Alice? Oh et puis après tout cela ne me dérangeait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout! Edward s'approcha de moi, il me tendit la main. Ma main s'avança vers la sienne hésitante, puis la toucha du bout des doigts. Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler. Ma main cette fois-ci la toucha avec moins d'hésitation. Sa main m'attirait, c'était un peu comme un aimant sur un fil de fer. Sa peau était d'une froideur! Je frissonnais, mais portant son contact m'avait brulé.

- Qu'as tu ressenti Bella ? me demanda Carlisle.

Je n'allais pas lui dire la vérité quand même "Carlisle, Edward me donne des frissons de plaisirs". Non ça n'allait pas le faire je crois ! Mais … Edward il savait lire dans les pensées, peut être en ce moment il était dans ma tête! Oh non! Edward sort de ma tête! Sinon je... je te ? Je te quoi, je ne sais pas mais je vais trouver. Penses à autre chose Bella, vite!

- La peau d'Edward est vraiment très froide répondis-je

- Oui Bella, me dit Carlisle. Maintenant, touche ma main.

Je la touchais, elle était aussi froid qu'Edward mais ne me donna aucun frisson, son contact ne m'avait pas brulée. Edward était-il le seul à me faire ressentir des choses comme ça?

- Alors?

- Elle est également froide.

- Bella, si tu touches Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie ou Esmé cela te procurera la même sensation, la même froideur.

Faux pensais-je Edward doit être le seul à me procurer autant de … de sensations enfin surtout des sensations aussi fortes, ressenties au simple contact de sa main.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je.

- Bella, Alice t'as racontée que des gens dangereux te cherchaient, ces gens Bella sont des vampires …

Quoi des vampires? Mais c'est absurde! Que me voudraient-ils? Ça existe aux moins? Ils voulaient mon sang? Mais il n'est même pas bon en plus. Quoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais goûté mais bon du sang, on parle de sang! La chose qui sent mauvais! Mais que pouvait bien faire les Cullens. Ils ne me connaissaient même pas! A moins que … non pas possible Bella, Ils t'auraient déjà mangée, enfin ils auraient déjà bu mon sang, en plus ils ne vivent pas dans le noir, ils ne dorment pas dans des cercueils, il n'y en avait même pas! Ils ne m'ont même pas mangée.

- Bella nous sommes également des vampires chuchota Edward.

Bizarrement je n'étais pas effrayée plutôt curieuse une fois de plus. Des vampires?

- Mais il n'y a pas de cercueil dit-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward, il me dit :

- Mais Bella, pourquoi voudrais tu qu'il y ait des cercueils ?

- Mais les vampires … ils dorment dans des cercueils !

Soudain, des rires se firent entendre. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Bella c'est un mythe! Tout ce que tu as pu entendre sur les vampires jusqu'à pressent sont des mythes ! La plupart des chose du moins !

- Mais alors Edward ça veut dire que vous ne buvez pas de sang ?

- Si... mais pas du sang humain, nous nous nourrissons du sang des animaux.

Ouf, au moins je n'allais pas affronter sept vampires affamés !

- Vous n'allez pas me manger alors?

- Mais non Bella, dit Emmett, bien qu'Edward voudrait bien! Hein p'ti Eddychou ?!

Il se tordit de rire mais Edward ne rit pas du tout, Eddychou? Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas rire ! Edward commença à avançer vers son frère. Il me regarda puis s'arrêta.

- N'écoutes pas ce crétin Bella. Il raconte n'importe quoi! Tu es en sécurité avec nous.

Il regarda Emmet et ajouta :

- On règlera ça toute à l'heure!

- Ouais !! Comme tu veux, dit Emmet. Merci Bella au moins je vais pouvoir me défouler, hein Eddychou !

- Arrête tout de suite ce surnom d'abruti !

- Edward vous ne dormez donc pas dans des cercueils ? Demandais-je.

- Non, non Bella nous ne dormons pas tout court.

- Du tout?

- Oui.

- Ah c'est pour ça que vous avez des cernes alors ?!

- Elle est trop drôle! dit Emmet. Il ricana.

- Elle ne peut pas savoir Emmett réfléchit. Bella, quand nous buvons la soif s'apaise, ainsi que les cernes me dit Edward

- Ah d'accord !

Nous discutâmes pendant un long moment, maintenant je savais pourquoi il n'y avait pas de photos d'eux dans la maison. Edward m'avait expliqué qu'il voyait déjà assez sa famille : tous les jours depuis presque cent ans, alors il n'avait pas besoin de les avoir en photos, cela m'avait bien fait rire. Esmé me fit la cuisine. Bien qu'elle ne se nourrit pas de la même façon que moi, son plat était délicieux! Je sentis que j'allais bien me plaire dans cette famille. Et quelle famille! Plus d'un serait effrayé de vivre avec des vampires mais pas moi, j'ai peur de plein de choses mais pas de vampire je suis plutôt fière de ça. Si Charlie savait ! Lui aurait peur. Je me demandais comment faisai Carlisle, il était médecin, il était toujours en contact avec le sang. Je leurs demanderai plus tard avec cette journée bien remplie je n'avais envie que d'une chose : d'aller en direction de la salle de bain!

Je montais dans ma chambre, enfin celle d'Edward. J'ouvris la grande armoire et pris mon pyjamas, ensuite je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Je pris un grand bain, je me lavais les dents et démêlais mes cheveux. Un fois sortie je m'allongeais sur le lit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Bella je peux entrer?

C'était lui, c'était Edward. Mon cœur était tout emballé ! Je m'assis sur le lit, passais une main dans mes cheveux de manière à les remettes en ordre.

- Oui entres !


	5. Chapter 5

**Coup de foudre**

- Bella je peux entrer?

C'était lui, c'était Edward. Mon cœur était tout emballé ! Je m'assis sur le lit, passai une main dans mes cheveux de manière à les remettre en ordre.

- Oui entre !

Il s'avança vers moi sans un bruit. Il se mit à côté de moi, ma respiration fut de plus en plus rapide.

- Bella, me dit-il, comment te sens-tu?

- Je me sens plutôt bien répondis-je

- Très bien me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il y eu un grand silence. Pendant de longues minutes je cherchais quelque chose à dire, mais rien ne vint.

- Bella as-tu des questions?

Des questions? Oh que oui, pour en avoir j'en avais, et pas mal.

- Oui, j'ai des questions.

- Pose les, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre!

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit qu'il y avait que toi Alice et Jasper qui avaient des dons, et tu as dit que les autres ce n'était pas des dons, c'est quoi alors?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait des dons comme nous, ce ne sont pas des pouvoirs on va dire, par exemple Emmett a une grande force et Rosalie c'est sa beauté enfin ça c'est d'après les autre, Blondie très peu pour moi! Elle est plutôt arrogante.

- Ah ok et Esmé?

- Esmé ? Ce don à aimer passionnément, elle nous aime vraiment.

- Et Carlisle son sens de la maîtrise non?

- Oui comment le sais tu?

- Bah, il est docteur alors... du sang il en voit tous les jours!

- Bien vu Bella!

Mais en fait je venais de penser à quelques choses ...

- Edward, dis-je

- Oui, dit-il doucement

- Alice a dit que des vampires dangereux me recherchaient, mais pourquoi?

- Bella, nous n'en savons pas plus que toi, cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal!

Edward se faisait du soucis pour moi? Il ne voulait qu'il m'arrive quelque chose? Je suis complètement aux anges en ce moment, je n'avais qu'une envie : qu'il me sert fort dans ses bras. Il avait un corps parfait! Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais je me sentais bien avec lui, en sécurité. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru au coup de foudre, on ne voyait ça que dans les films. Bizarrement j'y croyais de plus en plus.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien Bella, as-tu confiance en moi?

- Oui Edward, je sais qu'il ne m'arrivera rien mais j'ai peur. Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien extraordinaire dans ma vie! Je n'ai jamais fait de mal a personne! Tout me tombe dessus d'un coup, ma mère, maintenant des vampires tarés qui veulent ma mort!

Des larmes commençaient de plus en plus à couler sur mes joues.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'attira vers lui. Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le lit. Il me prit dans ses bras.

- Ne pleures pas Bella, ne pleures pas, tout va s'arranger.

Il me caressa du bout des doigts mes cheveux.

Cela m'apaisa, les larmes commencèrent à s'arrêter. Je me collais fort contre lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, non je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, avec lui. S'il le fallait je jouerai la comédie pour qu'il reste avec moi, je pleurerai. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien et que j'agis égoïstement mais je m'en fiche je voulais juste sa présence!

- Bella tu dors?

Il avait dit ça tellement doucement que je ne savais pas vraiment si il l'avait réellement dit.

- Non, Edward parles moi de toi.

- Que veut tu savoir?

- Tout.

C'est ainsi qu'il me raconta une partie de sa vie, comment Carlisle l'avait transformé, la mort de sa mère, qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie (Lors de cette annonce, un grand sourire fendit mes lèvres ). Il me raconta des tas de choses sur sa famille, l'arrivée de chaque les membres, comment c'était développé son don d'ailleurs (il m'avait avoué ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées, j'en fus soulagée, mon cœur avait perdu au moins dix kilos!).

- Bella et toi? Moi aussi je veux savoir des choses sur toi.

- Très bien mais il n'y a rien de bien intéressant comparé à toi, à ton histoire!

- Je veux savoir quand même, ça m'intéresse.

- Ok mais ça va être rapide : Je suis née à Forks, ma mère a laissé mon père alors que je n'avais qu'un an ; Je n'allais pas souvent à Forks voir mon père car je détestais cette ville. Je suis plutôt une élève moyenne, j'adore lire, je suis vraiment très maladroite.

Quand je dis ça il se pinça les lèvres, il retenait un sourire.

- Ma mère est morte d'un accident de voiture et je suis venue ici, après tu sais déjà tout!

- On peut dire ça! Bella tu n'es pas fatiguée?

- Non reste le suppliais-je du regard.

- Très bien, veux-tu savoir autre chose?

Là, j'allais carrément me ridiculiser; tant pis! Au moins j'allais être fixée!

- Est-ce que vous pouvez aimer des gens qui ne sont pas comme vous, je veux dire des personnes comme moi?

- Bien sûr Bella, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas, aussi bien pour nous que pour les humains.

- Et vous pouvez embrasser?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé et je ne connais personne qui a déjà essayé mais je pense que oui!

- Ah d'accord!

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit mais je me positionnais sur lui, je m'approchais d'une vitesse surprenante de ses lèvres. Je lui déposais tendrement un baiser. Il fut étonné mais ne me repoussa pas. Ma langue se glissa vers ses lèvres, elle arriva à sa langue, il répondit à mon baiser à mon plus grand étonnement. En avait-il envie lui aussi? Je n'en savais rien!

- Désolée murmurais-je au bout de quelques instants.

- Bella, me dit-il, de toute façon autant te le dire, Alice nous a vus ensemble de toute manière alors pourquoi perdre notre temps?

- Tu veux... tu me veux pour petite amie? Mais tu me connais que depuis quelques heures.

- Tu n'en as pas envie? Il avait dit sa sur un ton triste.

- Ce n'est pas ça repris-je aussitôt

- Bella même si je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures comme tu dis j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours et je ...

Je m'étais encore jetée sur lui! Cette fois-ci je l'embrassais plus langoureusement que la fois précédente. Je caressais ses cheveux, il faisait de même. Il allait me prendre pour une sauvage!

- Tu es sure de n'avoir jamais eu de petit copain? Il rit

- Oui, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis comme ça. C'est nouveau pour moi tu sais. Je n'ai jamais sauté sur quelqu'un. Toi tu me fascines.

- Exactement comme moi!

Nous restâmes une heure comme ça, peut-être deux; et honnêtement je m'en fichais; il était là, avec moi. Rien d'autre ne comptait. C'est comme si le temps s'était mit à s'arrêter. Je l'aimais, ça j'en étais sûre. Un coup de foudre comme on dit!

- Bella dors, il est déjà tard. Dors ma Bella.

- Restes avec moi alors.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui restes.

Je me blottis contre lui. J'étais si bien! Il était en train de dessiner des cercles sur mon dos, je frissonnais. Non c'était sûr, personne ne m'a jamais faire ressentir cela, non personne. Personne ne m'a jamais autant attiré; finalement l'amour peut venir à n'importe quel moment; pas besoin de le chercher, l'amour vient à nous tout seul et j'en n'avais bien la preuve. Cette nuit je dormis bien pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère. Je rêvais, je rêvais de mon Edward, de mon coup de foudre.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Désolé pour le retard, le prochain chapitre sera surement en ligne vendredi ou maximum lundi.

Merci pour vos review!!!

Bisou


	6. Chapter 6

PV d'Edward

Bella était la, dans mes bras, je pouvais entendre sa respiration, elle était stable. Alice avait raison, elle était entrain de devenir mon évidence, ma préférence, ma destinée. Elle était d'une beauté a en coupait le souffle. Finalement un vampire et une humaine c'était bien possible, j'en avais la preuve à côté de moi ; ma sœur avait eut donc raison. Alice l'avait vu se faire traquer, Carlisle à tout de suite compris que Bella serait une personne importante pour la famille. Il avait trouvé son identité; Carlisle et Esmé on sympathisés avec le chef Swan. Ils avaient réussit à l'éloigner de la ville pour que Bella vienne habiter chez nous.

Flash Back

Nous étions partit chasser, il était 20 heures 27. Au bout de 3 heures de chasse Alice se figea ; elle avait le regard vide, aucune expression. Quelques instants plus tard cela s'arrêta.

-Alice, qu'a tu vus ? demanda Carlisle

-Elle et en danger, vraiment en danger répondit-elle

-Qui Alice ? Demanda Esmé

-Une fille, je l'ait vu ! Elle se fessait traquer pas des vampires, ils voulaient la tué !

-Alice qui est cette fille ?

-Je ne sais pas Carlisle

-Peut tu la décrire Alice ?

-Oui, Elle à de grands yeux marron chocolat, elle est de taille moyenne, elle a les cheveux châtain. Elle s'appelle Isabella, les vampires, ils criés Isabella. Alice était paniquée.

-Mais Alice ; pourquoi tu as eut une vision de cette humaine ? Malheureusement les vampires tuent beaucoup d'humain alors pourquoi a tu une vision de cette fille ? demande-je

-Je ne sais pas … de plus on ne la jamais vus par ici, a Forks.

-Si Alice a eut une vision de cette fille c'est quelle doit être quelqu'un de très important, ou elle va devenir quelqu'un de très important pour la famille, je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais tout est lié de toute façon. Dit Carlisle

-Je suis d'accord. Dit Alice

- Carlisle comment on va retrouver cette fille ? demande-je inquiet

-Je vais faire des recherche de mon côté, je vais la retrouvé.

4 jours c'était écoulé depuis, Carlisle avait finit par trouvé l'identité de cette fille. C'était la fille du chef Swan, elle avait 17 ans et elle vivait à Phoenix avec sa mère, elle s'appeler Bella mes préférer Bella. Alice avait toujours la même vision en tête ; elle disait qu'elle était de plus en plus intense, qu'elle voyait de plus en plus clair sont visage. Elle pouvait la décrire avec plus de précisions désormais.

Carlisle avait décidé de mettre en confiance le chef Swan ; il rencontra plusieurs fois Charlie. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tout les deux. Charlie aimait beaucoup Carlisle, il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. Il le remercia même de continuer à exercer dans la petite ville de Forks.

Alice avait eut une vision ou Bella apprenait la mort de sa mère, Carlisle en conclu qu'elle allait venir a Forks, il c'était arranger que Charlie travaille assez loin de Forks. En effet sept jours plus tard Charlie appela mon père pour lui dire que son ex femme Renée était morte et que sa fille Bella aller venir, donc il ne pourrait pas travailler pendant quelques temps. Carlisle lui proposa d'héberger Bella. Charlie avait hésité pendant quelques temps mais il lui donna sont accord tout de même.

-Edward, il faut que l'ont parle. dit Alice

-Ok. Alice me regardait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, c'était assez étrange elle avait l'air heureuse pour moi. Oui que veut tu Alice ?

-Tu sais la fille, Bella ?

-Oui, Ba quoi ?

-Edward, elle va devenir quelqu'un de très important pour toi, elle va être ta raison de vivre Edward ! Je ne sais pas comment te t'expliquer mes je l'ai vu !

-Quoi mais qu'ece que tu raconte Alice ? Elle avait perdus la tête ou quoi une humaine avec un vampire ? Ma sœur était-elle devenue folle ? C'était impossible.

-Je l'ai vu Edward je vous est vu vous marier ; tu va tomber amoureuse d'elle au premier regard.

-Moi marié ? A une humaine ? Mais Alice tu sais très bien qu'un humaine ne peut pas être avec un vampire au risque de vouloir la tué !

-Edward si je te le dit ! Fais moi confiance de plus tu ne lui feras aucun mal Edward.

-Je ne c'est pas Alice, je ne suis pas sur je l'est jamais vus.

-Edward, tu verras

-Oui Alice. Elle me dit un clin d'œil.

Ce qu'elle venait de me dire m'avait quelque peu déboussolé. Un vampire, une humaine ? Ece possible ? Ece cela que j'ai attendu depuis plus de cent ans ? Une humaine ?

Nous avions décidé de lui révéler nos véritables natures. Au début Carlisle voulait lui cacher que nous étions des vampires, mais cela aurait était difficile vu que l'ont ne mangeaient pas, ont ne buvaient pas non plus. Donc on lui révélera directement la vérité. J'avais gentiment proposé de lui prêter ma chambre. Apres tout si c'était elle la femme que j'allais épouser je n'allais pas refuser de plus que je ne dors pas dans mon lit. Alice c'était empresser de dire a toutes la famille ce qu'elle avait vut sur moi et Bella, Esmé était déjà toute excité a l'idée de rencontrer sa '' Belle-fille''. Elle était heureuse. Emmet n'arrêter pas de me lancer des phrase obscènes. Il ne changera jamais ou quoi ? Rosalie ne dit rien elle n'était pas très enthousiasmé que Bella aller venir vivre a la maison avec nous ; pourtant tous les monde était impatient de la rencontré. Même moi a mon plus grand étonnement.

Fin du flash back

Alice avait eut encore raison, une fois de plus. J'étais réellement tombé amoureux de ma Bella au premier regard ! Je me souviens de la sensation que j'avais éprouvée en la voyant descendre des escaliers avec Esmé. Elle était si belle. Elle étai la dans mes bras, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la serrer fort contre moi, de la sentir. Apres tout je pensais maintenant que sa en valait la peine d'avoir attendus plus de cent ans pour rencontrer sa moitié.

Aux bouts de quelques heure passer a contemplé mon ange je décidais de redescendre en bas. Je me levai du lit et sortit de la pièce. Ils y avaient des voix en bas, ils parlaient bas seul moi pouvait les entendre. Une fois descendus tous les regards se poseraient sur moi. Ils pensaient tous la même chose, j'entendis les pensées de tous les membres de la famille.

-Alors Edward ? dit Carlisle, que voulais Bella ?

-Elle ma poser des questions sur les vampires et sur nous. Dis-je gêné.

Alice avait un petit sourire dans le coin de la bouche. Avait-elle vu Bella et moi dans le lit entrain de s'embrasser ? Je pence que oui. Alice l'avait déjà annoncé à toute la famille pour moi et Bella quand elle avait eut la vison du mariage, tout le monde était contents pour moi. Mais ece que cette fois si elle a su tenir sa langue ? En tout cas j'aller bientôt le découvrir.

-Oh allais Eddychou fais pas ton timide de toute façon Alice nous a déjà raconter des petites cochonneries. Dit Emett tout en étant entrain de rire.

Je fusiller ma sœur du regard, elle avait donc tout raconté, c'était vraiment plus fort que elle !

-Désoler Edward me dit-elle tu sais comment ils sont, et puis de toute façon c'est la faute de Jasper ils ma hypnotiser avec son don de bien être !

- Ce n'est pas vrai Edward, elle allait le dire de toute manière, je l'aie juste un peu encouragé. Dit Jasper avec le même sourire qu'Alice quelques secondes auparavant.

- Sa suffit les enfants laisser votre frère tranquille il sait ce qu'il fait, pas vrai ? Esmé avait dit sa sur un ton des plus doux qu'il soit.

-Oui ne vous inquiété pas tout va bien se passe. Dis-je

-Je n'en doute pas. dit Carlisle

Je lui lança un bref sourire et je partis. Alice n'arrêter pas de lancer des '' J'avais bien raison '', elle était entrain de glousser. C'était carrément pathétique. Je parti le plus vite possible pour rejoindre Bella. Des que je fus arrivé en haut je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. En n'y pénétrant je pouvais sentir l'odeur envoutante de Bella, elle avait envahi la pièce. Je me positionnai exactement de la même position que tout a l'heure avant que je ne parte. Je fis attention a ne pas la réveiller. Elle dit mon nom tout bas. J'étais heureux, la femme que j'aime avait prononcé mon prénom ! Je lui caressai le dos je voulais la toucher, elle devenait une drogue pour moi, le genre de drogue ou personne ne veut se faire désintoxiquer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Première journée.**

J'étais la, toujours dans les bras de mon Adonis, je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite car je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Rien que de penser qu'il était entrain de me fixer, mes joues prirent des couleurs. Si Charlie serait sa ! Charlie ? Oh la la j'avais carrément oublié de l'appeler ! En même temps sa ne fessait qu'une journée que j'étais arrivé chez les Cullen, puis j'étais en si bonne compagnie…

-Bonjour ma chéri, tu as bien dormis ?

Il m'avait bien appelé '' Ma chéri '' ? Mes joues recommencèrent de plus belle !

-Pourquoi rougit tu Bella ? Il me caressa les cheveux.

-Oui j'ai très bien dormis, surtout dans t'est bras.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'étais bien moi qui avais dit sa. J'étais complètement différente avec lui, jamais avant je n'aurais dis sa même si je l'aurais pensé.

Il me regardait avec un sourire, qu'il était beau ! Il avançait sa tête vers la mienne et il y déposa un tendre baiser. Il caressait toujours mes cheveux.

-Tu es si belle Bella…

Nous restâmes enlacer pendant de longues minutes, mais mon ventre en avait décidait autrement. Edward se détacha de moi.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de passer à table !

-Je crois aussi. Lui répondis-je joyeusement

Je quittai le lit et pris des affaires. Je pénétrai dans la salle de bain. Je pris rapidement une douche. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Edward était toujours allonger dans le lit ; il était déjà habiller. Nous descendîmes en bas, nos doigts étaient enlacer.

Toutes la famille étaient déjà en bas, sauf Esmé et Carlisle. Rosalie et Emmett regardaient la télé, Alice et Jasper étaient dans un fauteuil entrain de s'embrasser. Edward m'attira dans la cuisine, en une vitesse vampirique il me préparait des œufs avec du bacon. Il me servit en vint s'assoir a mes côtes.

-Ma chéri, prend ton temps tu va finir par t'étouffer !

-Mais non j'ai l'habitude de manger vite.

Ce qui était en parti vrai… Quand j'aller a l'école, j'étais souvent au retard donc j'étais obliger de mangeais vie. Heureusement nous sommes en juillet, les cours ne reprennent que dans deux mois.

-Edward tu va a l'école au mois de septembre ?

-Oui bien sur, ainsi qu'Emett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper

-Et moi ?

-Bella, Carlisle c'est arranger que tu sois dans quelques cours a moi.

-Heureusement car je ne connais personnes !

-Oh, tu verras nous ne parlons pas a grand monde, même si il n'y a pas de danger potentielle, nous préférons donner aucunes informations qui pourrais mètre notre famille en danger.

-Ok. Et moi, tu m'aurais parlé ? Lui demande-je

-Je ne c'est pas Bella, je pence que oui je t'expliquerais pourquoi plus tard.

J'avais terminé mon assiette. Nous allons rejoindre les autres.

-Alors, bien dormis Bella ? Me demanda Alice

-Oui très bien merci.

-Edward ou est tu rester hier soir? Nous ne t'avions vu que quelques minutes. Dit Emmett

Il était parti dans la nuit hier ?

-Tu semblais bien presser de retourné en haut. Rajouta t-il

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres.

-Sa ne te regarde strictement pas ! dit Edward

-Oh arrête Eddy nous savions tous très bien ou tu étais enfin, avec qui devrais-je dire. Il se mit à rire

Edward regardait Alice.

-Je n'est rien dit Edward je te le jure, en même temps ce n'étais pas très dur a deviner, vus a la vitesse ou tu es remontée en haut !

Edward grogna, moi j'étais heureuse !

-Alors ma petite Bella il est doué mon frère ?

Edward grogna encore plus fort

-Emmett répondis-je cela ne te regarda pas !

-Oh vous n'êtes pas drôles !

-Emmett laisses les tranquilles ! cria Rosalie

Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigions vers la chambre d'Edward. Celui si me tenait toujours la main, même quand je mangeais il ne me l'avait pas lâché. Nous nous allongions sur le lit, Edward me pris dans ses bras.

-Sa fait du bien de se retrouver que tout les deux me dit-il

Il prit ses paumes entre mont visage et il m'embrassa plus langoureusement que les deux dernières fois. Il passa sa main sous mon t-shirt et fit des ronds avec son pouce dans mon dos. Il arrêta de m'embrasser car il failler que je reprenne mon souffle, puis il recommença. Je fis entré ma langue dans sa bouche, elle s'entremêla avec la sienne.

-Si je pouvais je passerais tout mon temps à t'embrasser, à te toucher.

-Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

-Bella, ne l'oublie pas, je suis un vampire, le risque et toujours la, quand je t'embrasse je sens encore plus l'odeur de ton sangs, car il et prés, trop prés. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chéri je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je m'en voudrais bien trop !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas Edward, je sais que tu ne me feras rien.

-Je tiens bien trop à toi pour te faire du mal. Demain je ne serais pas la mon amour

-Tu seras ou ? Le ton de ma voix me trahissez, j'étais triste.

-Ne sois pas triste mon amour, je pars chasser avec Jasper et Emmett, tu resteras avec Alice et Rosalie.

-Tu pars pendant combien de jours ?

-Je pars ce soir, mais j'attendrais que tu t'endormes avant. Je ne reviendrais que demain soir.

Bon au moins il allait rester avec moi jusqu'à temps que je m'endorme.

-D'accord répondis-je

Nous restâmes toute l'âpres midi a parle de tout et de rien, je lui avais dit qu'il failler que j'appelle Charlie demain pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. J'avais appris que Carlisle et Esmé était parti sur une Ile, sur l'Ile d'Esmé, Edward ma dit qu'il partait souvent quand Carlisle en avait l'occasion.

-Bella, et tu déjà aller dans d'autre pays que l'Amérique ?

-Non, mais j'aimerais beaucoup aller en visités, je suis toujours resté a Phoenix ou a Forks.

- Quels pays aimerais-tu visités ?

-L'Espagne, le Portugal, L'Italie, mais j'aimerais principalement aller en France.

-En France ?

-Oui, tous les mondes dit que c'est l'un des plus beau pays du monde.

-Oui je confirme. Dit-il

-Tu as déjà étais en France. Demande-je

-J'ai eu l'occasion d'aller en France une fois, et je peux te dire que c'est un très jolie pays. Bon c'est sur Alice nous avaient tous trainer dans les boutiques mais a par cela il y a plein de monuments à aller visités.

-Tu as déjà visités beaucoup de pays ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà visités tout les pays de cette planète. Tu c'est en plus de cent ans tu as le temps d'en visités des pays.

-Oui c vrai !

Il était déjà tard, Edward me commanda de la nourriture que je mangeai rapidement nous restâmes regardaient un film avec les autres, au plus grand malheur des garçons Alice avait choisis ''Autant en emporte le vent '' Elle avait pris le film qui dater de 1939.

-Oh non ! s'exclama Emmett, pas encore en film de gonzesses !

-Oh tais toi Emmett, je fais ce que je veux j'en suis sur que Bella adore elle aussi. Pas vrai Bella ?

-Je suis une fille également Alice lui dis-je pour réponse.

-Tu vois dit-elle en regardant Emmett satisfaite.

-Bon nounours dit Rosalie viens me prendre dans t'est bras au lieu de protester tu c'est très bien que rien ni personnes ne peut faire changer Alice d'avis.

-Très bien, très bien regardons ce film si vous le désirer. Lança Emmett boudeur.

-Tu vois quand tu le veux, tu peux être de bonne fois ! dit Alice

Le film commença, Edward m'attira entre ses jambes.

-Au non Bella tu ne va pas pleurer !

-Je pleure toujours devant les film comme sa Emmett ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Bella pleure si elle veut, laisse ma chéri tranquille sale ours mal lécher ! Edward rit.

-Regarde Bella moi je suis un homme un vrai, je ne pleure pas devant des films de mauviette, nous aux moins on n'a pas a ce soucier de sa, un Jasper ! Il lui fit un clin d'œil

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, le reste du film ce déroula tranquillement. J'étais certaine que si les filles auraient put pleurer, elles auraient pleuré !

Une fois le film fini, nous montâmes tous les deux dans la chambre d'Edward, il devait être vers les vingt-trois heures. Alice et Jasper avaient décidés d'aller se balader, je ne s'avais pas ou il compter aller a cette heure la, Rosalie et Emett eux partirent dans leurs maison, Emett avait dit qu'il voulait profiter de Rosalie. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qui aller ce passer. Il avait vraiment honte de rien ! Edward leurs avaient dit qu'ils se rejoindront une fois que je me serais endormis.

Edward avait décidait qu'il était temps de dormir pour moi. Une fois à la prote de la chambre, mon Adonis me porta. Il me porta jusqu'à dans le lit, il me déposa délicatement dedans. Il me prit dans ses bras. Nous nous embrassions de longues minutes sachant tous les deux que nous n'allions pas nous revoir avant demain soir. Aux bout de quinze bonne minutes il me rappela qu'il fallait dormir .Je me blottis dans ses bras lui déposa un dernier baiser et le je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Journée entre filles.**

Je me réveillai, il était 9h37, j'étais toute seul. Je ne savais pas a quelle heures Edward étais partit je ne l'avais même pas entendu partir. Je décidais donc de me lever. J'aperçus un petit mot plier je le pris avec moi. Je pris également des affaires au passage, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain d'Edward. Je me fis couler un bain, je mis beaucoup de mousse dans le bain pour toujours avoir cette odeur quand Edward sera rentrer. Je me déshabillai rapidement j'entrai dans le bain. Cela me détendais. J'avais le mot que j'avais trouvé dans le lit quelques minutes plus tôt, je décidais de d'ouvrir le petit papier de couleur bleue. Il y avait écrit en haut centré 'Pour ma Bella'' ensuite plus bas vers la gauche était écrit '' Ne t'en fais pas je reviens bientôt prend bien soins de toi, Mon cœur et le tiens ne font qu'un. Edward ''. Cela aller surement illuminer ma journée. Une vingtaine de minutes c'était écoulés, je sortis donc du bain. Je pris un jean slim avec un t-shirt blanc avec de bordure bleue. C'étais ce que j'aimais, les choses simple je n'étais pas de ces filles qui restaient quatre heures devant leur armoire a trouvé quelque chose a ce mettre. Je voulais me coiffer aujourd'hui je décidai donc de prendre quelques mèches de cheveux et de faire deux fine tresses sur les deux coté du devant et de les attacher de manière a faire une sorte de couronne, je laissai tous les autre cheveux détacher. Je sortis de la salle de bain et me dirigea en bas dans la cuisine.

Alice arriva en sautillant, Elle était vêtu d'un short a revers avec une chemise avec des motifs a carreaux beige et rose, elle avait mit une ceinture couleur marron, elle avait de jolie spartiate a franges beige. Elle avait mi une serre tête beige dans ses cheveux. J'était si banal a coter d'elle.

-Salut Bella me lança joyeusement Alice

-Bonjour Alice. Je lui fis un sourire

-Bella, Edward nous a dit qu'il fallait que l'on te nourrisse alors nous sommes ce matin parti te chercher des pains aux chocolats et des croissants me dit Alice

Il y avait aux moins une quinzaine de pains aux chocolats et de croissants ! Je n'allais pas mangeais tout sa ! J'étais déjà assez complexer a cotés d'eux que si je mangeais tout sa j'aurais prit une bonne dizaine de kilos !

-C'est gentille Alice mais … tu ne trouve pas qu'il y en n'a un peut trop ?

-Oh ! Je suis désoler Bella je ne sais pas trop en quelle quantité vous mangez vous les humains, j'ai préférais en avoir de trop que pas assez ! Et puis je voulais que tu mange de la nourriture française.

-Ce n'est rien Alice, On n'aura qu'a aller les congeler comme sa ils serviront pour les autre jours.

-T'est géniale Bella. Me lançât-elle

Je mangeais deux pains au chocolat, Alice me demandait tout le temps si c'était bon, a chaque fois ma réponse étais positive. Rosalie nous rejoignit. Elle aussi était belle, elle avait une robe rouge qui arriver jusqu'aux genoux, satiné avec quelques perles. Sa se marier bien avec sa couleur de cheveux et son teint. Elle avait des sandales blanches avec des diamants dessus. Elle avait attaché c'est long cheveux en queue de cheval ; elle y avait rajouté une petite barrette blanche. Elle était à couper le souffle. Elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Et si on aller faire du shoping ? dit Alice

-Oh oui dit Rosalie, j'ai besoin de quelques petites choses !

-Quand dit tu Bella ?

-Heu… Alice moi et le shoping sa fait deux, mes si tu veux y aller alors allions y ! De toute façon je suppose que je n'ais pas trop le choix… mais avant, il faut que j'appelle mon père !

Edward m'avait dit que quand Alice avait quelque chose en tête rien ne pouvait l'arrêter ! Alors je me suis dit que sa ne servait a rien de lutter contre la tornade Alice !

-Oh merci Bella tu es vraiment adorable ! Ok appelle Charlie on t'attend. me dit-elle

J'allais dans le salon, je sortis mon portable de ma poche. Je me demander si il fallait que je parle d'Edward et de moi a Charlie. Il aimait vraiment les Cullen mais c'était peut être trop tôt pour lui annoncer sa. Je lui dirais, mais pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt.

-Allo ?

-Allo papa c'est moi !

-Oh Bella, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien et toi pas trop dur le travail ?

-Oui sa va plutôt bien, sa se passe bien au travail tu c'est. Et toi alors tu aime bien les Cullen ? Tu t'entends bien avec la famille ?

-Oh oui très bien, ils sont tous vraiment géniaux ! Cette après midi on va faire du shoping entre filles.

-Toi ? Du shoping ? Et bien dit donc !

Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'étais obligé d'y aller quand même.

-Bon, ba voila c'étais juste pour prendre quelques nouvelles et pour te dire que je vais bien.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre, Bella. Bon je te laisse la travail m'appelle comme on dit ! Je t'appellerais des que j'ai du temps de libre. J'espère te revoir bientôt

-Oui moi aussi papa, à plus tard, bisou

-Oui, bisou a bientôt Bella.

Je raccrochai. Alice et Rosalie m'attendais comme prévu.

Nous partîmes quelques minutes plus tard, On prit la voiture d'Alice. Je ne savais pas ou on n'allait, a mon avis on avaient dut quitter Forks. J'eus raison car Alice m'indiqua que nous étions arrivées à Port Angeles. Alice était super enthousiasmé. Elles nous entrainaient de boutiques en boutiques.

Cela fessait bien cinq heures que nous fessions les boutique, plusieurs enseignes y était passer : Zara,Bershka,Stradivarius,H&M,Morgane,Topshop,Primark, ainsi que plusieurs petites boutiques de luxe auquel je n'avais jamais mis les pieds avant. J'avais essayé des tas de tenues plus ridicules les une que les autres, ce n'étais pas moi, c'était Alice, j'avais l'impression d'être une sorte d'Alice numéro deux ! J'étais vraiment épuiser c'étais une première pour moi de rester aussi longtemps dans un centre commerciale. Alice avait vraiment fait beaucoup d'achats, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de regardait le prix sur les étiquettes. Elle ne connaissait vraiment pas la valeur de l'argent ! Cela me rendais dingue, mes parents m'avais toujours appris la valeur de l'argent. Rosalie elle, avait était beaucoup plus raisonnable. Alice ne pouvais pas repartir d'un magasin sans de tonnes de sacs.

-Oh aller Bella juste une dernière boutique !

-Alice… je n'ais pas l'habitude de faire autant de shoping moi, quand ma mère fessait du shoping, moi je me dirigeais vers la Fnac et les bibliothèques !

-Oh et bien je veux bien t'apprendre moi.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre a Alice, je n'aimais vraiment pas les boutiques sa c'était définitivement sur ! Je pris une grande respiration, et je pénétrais dans la boutique ou Alice avait rentré il y a quelques instants. C'était une boutique plutôt grande. Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'étais une boutique de LINGERIE ! Alors la c'était vrement le bouquait final ! Si je n'aimais pas les boutiques de vêtements, que dire des boutiques de lingerie ! C'était la pire des corvées pour moi, je préférerais encore être de corvée de toilette pendant une semaine !

-J'ai besoin de quelques petite choses Jasper revient se soir, je veux lui faire plaisir !

-Bella me dit Rosalie, regarde si tu ne trouve pas quelque chose de sympa, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque ici.

-Très bien, très bien, je vais regardais !

Je vis Alice faire un clin d'œil discret à Rosalie.

Je regarder autour de moi, rien de bien intéressent me dis-je, J'avançais de rayon en rayon, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde étaient en trais de me fixer. Le rouge me montais aux joues. Je ne me voyais avec aucun des ces ensemble. Je vis Alice et Rosalie aux loin avec déjà plusieurs choses dans leurs mains. Alice sautillé de joie. PATHÉTIQUE !

Soudain je vis une légère nuisette en dentelle. Elle était recouvert d'un bleu léger pour cacher la poitrine et le reste était transparent, voiler, il y avait un joli petit shorty bleu avec un nœud sa aller avec la nuisette. A vus d'œil la nuisette arriver au dessus des genoux. Elle était vraiment jolie, elle n'était pas vulgaire, ni provocante elle était juste jolie. Je la pris avec moi elle me plaisait vraiment. J'allai rapidement a la caisse, mais Alice avait du voir ce que j'allais acheter car la vendeuse me dit qu'on avait déjà payer pour moi exactement le prix de la nuisette. A cette Alice !

-Tu vois Bella je savais que tu allais ressortir avec quelque chose me dit-elle

-En même temps Alice ce n'était pas très dur a deviner pour toi.

-Je le savais quand même c'est le principal, cela m'étonne tu as vraiment eut bon gout, elle et vraiment très jolie !

-Tu vois tu l'avais déjà vu !

-Bon on n'y va ?

Elle était entrain d'essayait de changer de conversation, elle était entrain de sourire. Je remarquais que Rosalie était très discrète ; elle parlait que très peut, Du coup pour les caractères Rosalie et Jasper aller plus ensemble ils étaient discrets tout les deux alors que Alice et Emmett étaient tout les deux assez extraverti.

Nous nous arrentâmes pour que je mange car il devait déjà être vers les vingt heures. Arriver a la maison, Alice voulait regardait un film, elle avait mit ''10 bonnes raisons de te larguer''.Sa fessais un moment que je n'avais pas vus ce film, j'adorer l'acteur Heath Ledger*, il jouait vraiment bien, c'était un bon acteur.

Le film était finit, je montais dans la chambre, je pris un douche et je sortis la nuisette et le shorty , je ne savais pas si je devais le mettre ou pas. Je restais donc une bonne quinzaine de minutes a regardait l'ensemble. Au et puis après tout Edward ne me verrais que quelques minutes avec demain matin jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne la salle de bain. Puis je suis en dessous de la couverture de toute façon ! Je pris l'ensemble et je le mis. Je trouve qu'il m'allait plutôt bien, il me mettais en valeur. Je me détachai les cheveux, les deux petites tresses que j'avais fais le matin étaient devenus frisé. Je me regardais quelques minutes et je décidai d'aller me coucher car il devait déjà être assez tard. Je m'allongeai dans le lit et mes paupières se ferma aussitôt le shoping avec Alice m'avais vraiment épuiser.


	9. Chapter 9

**Journée entre garçons**

Bella c'était endormit rapidement. Malgré le fait que j'aller être obligé d'aller chasser, j'avais du mal à partir. Mes sentiments pour Bella étaient étranges. Mon amour pour elle et comme une belle chanson, douce et tendre, il y a eut cette profonde connexion entre nous .Etait-ce pas un peu trop tôt? A prés tout plus rien ne compter pour moi a par elle, je ne veux plus perdre du temps, je ne peux plus. Bella était chez nous que depuis une journée que déjà elle avait changé ma vison des choses, toute la famille l'avait bien vu. Avant elle j'étais toujours solitaire, une âme en peine comme dit l'expression même si je n'en possède pas. Je voyais a tout les couples qui se former autours de moi, je me demandais quand moi je trouverais ma moitié. Je suis des ces personnes qui pence que l'on peut ressentir ce sentiments que une fois dans sa vie, pour la même personne. Je n'avais pas encore pensé aux conséquences pour Bella, comment va se déroulera notre relation ? Car a la fin du monde, tout le monde finit seule malgré tout. Je ne voudrais ne jamais la quitter, je la voulais pour moi. Nous verrions bien le moment venu. Je sais que ma famille sera la pour nous. Bella était une personne différente, sa je le savais...

J'entendis aux loin les pensées d'Emmett et de Jasper

_Tu fou quoi Edward? Je sais très bien que tu ''m'entend'' alors descends. _Ca c'était Emmett

_Edward, on t'attend..._ La Jasper

Je compris qu'il faillait que je parte. Ca allait être une très longue journée sans elle. Il faut que je lui laisse quelque chose pour qu'elle pence à moi. Un petit mot serai parfait. Mais que lui écrire? Je ne voulais pas la brusqué en lui écrivant Je t'aime, c'était bien trop tôt même si je le pensais. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose d'équivalent sans pour autant être assez fort que se mot. C'est sur je lui dirais je t'aime, mais mon premier je t'aime sera prononcer de vif voix pas dans un vulgaire bout de papier. Je pris un stylo et j'écrivais sur le papier : '' Pour ma Bella* '' car c'est ce quelle était, MA Bella. Ensuite je ne savais pas trop quoi lui écrire. '' Ne t'en fais pas je reviens bientôt prend bien soins de toi, Mon cœur et le tiens ne font qu'un. Edward ''. Je pense que sui le fera plaisir enfin je l'espérais.

Je lui déposai son mot à coter d'elle, je lui fis un bisou sur le front et je respirai son odeur une dernière fois avant de partir. Je partis de la chambre.

Mes deux frères étaient assis sur les chaises du bar de la salle à manger. Je me demandais comment Emmett fessait pour ne pas l'écrouler, pauvre chaise pence-je.

-A bah enfin ! Dit Emmett . Je n'avais pas le souvenir qu'il fallait si longtemps que sa a une humaine pour s'endormir !

-Elle est peut être insomniaque dit Jasper

-Bon le principal c'est que je suis la maintenant alors si on partait ? Dis-je

Emmett était entrain de penser a qui aller conduire. Alors mine de rien j'avançai normalement vers la porte comme sa je serais le plus prés !

-D'accord, le premier dans la voiture conduis ! dit Emmett

Bien sur j'étais arrivé avant Emmett et Jasper.

-J'ai crus vous attendre toute la nuit. Plaisante-je

-Pff c'est de la triche. Dit Emmett boudeur

-C'est la vie. Dit Jasper

Je pris place dans la voiture a la place conducteur bien sur Emmett me donna la clef. Je dammara.

Pendant le trajet Jasper était calme contrairement à Emmett qui ne fessait que de chanter, faux en plus !

'' Le bonheur et sous la couette

Surtout avec une grosse tigresse ''

Il répétait cette phrases tout le temps, sa se confirmer de plus en plus ce type était un obséder enfin quoi que sa je le savais déjà. Moi et Jasper levons nos yeux au ciel.

- Bon ce n'est pas un peu fini Emmett !

-Oh Eddychou tu feras quand tu auras une tigresse comme ma Rose dans ton lit tu ne pourras pas inventer une plus belle chanson. Il rit

Belle chanson sa ? Jamais je n'oserais chanter une chose pareille, je respecte bien trop Bella pour sa. En tout cas sa n'avait pas l'air de gêner Emmett.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa !

- Tu n'es même pas drôle en plus, tu pourrais te décoincer un peu quand même.

-Oui bah toi tu ferrais mieux de d'être un peu plus coincer !

-Aucun humour …

Il recommença encore son horrible musique.

J'entendais les pensés de Jasper, tous était pour Alice. Lui aux moins ce n'était pas Emmett c'est sur. Jasper ne disait jamais rien sur sa vie sexuelle contrairement a Emmett qui aimer ce vanter, et pas qu'un peu !

-Alors Edward comment sa se passe avec Bella. Me demanda Jasper

-Plutôt bien, mais sa ne fait qu'une journée qu'elle et a la maison, donc je ne sais pas comment sa va se passer par la suite, mes pour l'instant elle a l'air de bien réagir face a la situation.

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose alors. Il me fit un sourire

Oui c'était plutôt une bonne chose comme disait Jasper.

-En tout cas tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter sur vous d'eux, n'oublie pas qu'Alice vous a vus vous marier !

J'eu un sourire aux lèvres. Bella serrais magnifique en marier c'était sur ! C'est sur que j'espérais qu'elle deviendra ma femme un jour, d'après Alice cela arrivera bien un jour.

-Oui c'est vrai. Lui répondis-je

-Et bah, vous aurez entaient plutôt rapide, tu ne perds pas de temps Edward ! Me dit Emmett

-Ce n'est pas encore fait, nous verrons le moment venu

Mes deux frères entaient entrain de pensées a leurs mariages respectifs, c'est vrai que c'était de très beau moment, je me rappelle qu'ils avaient tous les deux cette lueur dans leurs yeux. C'était vraiment beau. Même Emmett le gros dur si il aurait pu pleurer cette journée, il l'aurait fait !

-Je me rappelle de mon mariage comme si s'était hier. Dit Jasper

-Moi aussi, je me souviens très bien même de ma longue nuit de noce ! Dit Emmett

Ah, il ne pouvait donc pas changer, même en évoquant le souvenir de son mariage faut qu'il arrive à mettre ses petit mots pervers dans la conversation

Je n'avais pas pensée à Bella et moi dans cette situation ; je me demandais ce que sa aller donner ! Je ne sais même pas si on pourrait.

-Si Edward me dit Jasper comme si il avait devinait a quoi j'étais entrain de réfléchir. J'en suis sur sure vous pourriez comme tous les couples qui s'aiment !

-Ha ha ha ha s'esclaffa Emmett, Edward tu n'as pas honte de pensée a Bella de cette manière ? Ha ha ha ha

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité la !

-Je rigole, c'est peut être une tigresse également la petite Bella

Je grognai, il n'avait pas le droit de pensée sa de ma Bella

-C'est bon, c'est bon je plaisante !

-Il fallait mieux. Dit Jasper

Nous étions arrivées. Je me demandais ce que Bella pouvait bien faire, enfin surtout qu'elle supplice Alice et Rosalie lui on fait subir !

Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur Bella, je ne connaissais pas sa couleur préféré, ses fleurs préféré toute ces petite chose qu'un couple doit savoir sur son ou sa partenaire. Bella aussi ne connaissait rien de moi. Il faudrait que je lui en parle.

Nous étions au mois de juillet, il fallait que l'on trouve quelques chose pour ne pas que Bella s'ennuie. J'en parlerais à Jasper et à Emmett pour savoir si ils n'avaient pas deux, trois idées.

Nous étions dans une forêt, je sentis plusieurs odeurs : puma, ours, biche, cerf. C'était les animaux que l'on chasser la plus part du temps.

Emmet et Jasper étaient parti chacun de leurs côté.

Au bout de cinq heures de chasse intensif nous nous étions rejoint pour rentré.

-C'est bon vous êtes rasassiez ? demande-je

-Hum des bon ours, c'était délicieux !

-Je vois bien Emmett ta plein de sang sur toi. Dis-je

-Il alla vers la voiture d'un pas vampirique.

-Ha ha pas bête la bête ! dit Emmett

-Pour une fois. Dit Jasper

-Je ne te permets pas. Dit Emmett

Oui c'était plutôt étonnement de la part d'Emmett, il avait pris des vêtements de rechange !

-Bon on y va ? Dis-je

-C'est qui qui conduit ? demanda Jasper

-Moi. Dis-je

-Non, tu as déjà conduit pour venir ! Dit Emmett

-Bah ! Vous aviez cas faire un pierre feuille, ciseaux !

-Ouais bonne idée. Dit Emmett

-Ok sa me va. Jasper me fit un petit clin d'œil.

Jasper s'avait très bien que je pouvais savoir ce que Emmett allait faire. Emmett s'embla l'oublier, sa m'arrangeais.

Bien sur comme prévus j'avais gagné. Je me dirigeai vers la voiture et m'installer a la place du conducteur. Nous avions déjà fait sept kilomètres quand Emmett dit :

-Hey, tricheur !

-Quoi ? Dis-je innocent

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu as gagné tout a l'heure.

-De quoi tu parle ? Je souriais

-Tu savais se que j'aller faire, ce n'était pas dur pour toi de gagner !

-Fallait que tu y pense avant désoler mec !

-Tu va me le payer un jour ! Et très cher. Il était encore entrain de bouder.

-Sa sera pour une autre fois Emmett. Dit Jasper

-Oh toi un ! Sale traite ! Tu le savais très bien ! Vous m'aviez piégé !

-Fallait y réfléchir avant. Dit Jasper

-Pff Pff je vais me plaindre. Dit Emmett

Le reste du trajet se déroulai plutôt tranquille a mon plus grand étonnement. Emmett n'avait fait aucune remarque ! C'était une première.

Un très grand sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand je vis le panneau '' Bienvenue a Forks ''. J'allais bientôt retrouver ma Bella. Elle devait dormir a cette heure.

Nous étions enfin arriver à la maison. Je me dépêchai de rentré.

Il y avait Rosalie et Alice entrain de se faire les ongles.

-Alors c'était bien. Me dit Alice

-Comme d'habitude. Lui répondis-je et vous ?

-Nous on a étaient faire du shoping bien sur !

-Tu as trainé Bella la dedans ?

-Oh Bella ? Elle était on ne peut plus heureuse ! dit Alice

-A bon ?

Je ne savais pas que Bella était une fana de shoping. Décidément il failler que je sache plus de choses sur elle.

-Oui tu n'auras qu'à lui demander. Dit toujours Alice

-Oui, je n'y manquerais pas !

Sur c'est dernières paroles, je filai dans la salle de bain, pas le mienne bien sur je savais que Bella dormait, je l'entendais grâce a la respiration de son cœur. Je pris une douche en deux temps trois mouvement et je montais d'une vitesse vampirique jusqu'à dans ma chambre.

Elle était la entrain de dormir. Elle ressemblait à un ange, encore un ange était rien comparer a elle. Il y avait son odeur, mais pas que, je sentais autre chose. Du polyester ? Étrange

Je m'approchai d'elle. Je me glissai sous la couette et la j'eu vraiment une belle surprise en découvrent se qu'il y avait en dessous ! Bella, avait une nuisette sexy. Elle était vrement belle, désirable. Heureusement que je venais d'aller chasser !

Je lui embrassai le front comme je l'avais fait avant de partir. Je la pris dans mes bras. Par chance elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle me rendait fou vêtu ainsi ! Je voulais la toucher partout, embrasser toute les parcelles de son corps. Mais je ne pouvais pas ; je n'avais pas le droit de faire sa. On ne se connaît que depuis 2 jours maintenant, c'étais bien trop tôt. C'est la première fois que je désirais quelqu'un, c'était un sentiment très fort.

Je repensais a une phrase d'Emmett dans sa fameuse chanson : '' Le bonheur et sous la couette'' c'était tellement vrai ! Mon bonheur était surtout elle, ma Bella. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se lève pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je suis tout simplement heureux.


	10. Chapter 10

Edward ? Oui, je sentais ses bras m'entourer. Il était revenu ! Une joie immense m'envahie, malgré le fait que nous nous connaissions peu, il m'avait manqué. Ni une ni deux, je lui sautais littéralement dessus et l'embrassais avec fougue.

-Bonjour toi. Me dit mon chéri

Je l'embrassais de nouveau.

-Je suppose que c'est ton bonjour à toi. Dit-il avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

-Tu suppose plutôt bien alors. Je lui souris.

-Tu ma manqué ma jolie Bella.

Je rougis.

-Tu ma manqué aussi tu sais !

-Alors ça c'est bien passé hier avec Alice et Rosalie ?

-Hum ouais. Dis-je hésitante.

Je n'allais pas lui dire que cela a étais une torture pour moi non ? Si ? Il changea rapidement de sujet pour mon plus grand bonheur, rien que de me rappeler de la journée avec Alice et Rosalie j'en avais le tournis. En tous cas, il n'insista pas pour en savoir plus.

-Bella, hier j'ai remarqué que je ne savais rien de toi…

-Mais si ! Je t'ai déjà tout dit le jour de mon arrivée.

-Pas dans ce genre là Bella, tu sais les choses… qu'un couple doit savoir l'un sur l'autre. Me dit-il calmement.

Effectivement, je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Bah on a qu'à se poser des questions et on y répond tout les deux. Dis-je.

-Je commence. Dit-il.

-Ok. Vas-y.

-Quelles sont t'est fleurs préférées ?

- Mes fleurs préférées ? Hum … l'Orchidée*, c'est une fleur qui est de plus en plus rare de nos jours. Et toi ?

- Ma fleur préférée ? Hum… ce sont les Fleurs Passiflores*. Elles ont des couleurs spéciales qui font qu'elles sont uniques en leurs genres.

Fleurs Passiflores ? Je n'en n'avais jamais vus.

-Je n'en n'ait jamais vu.

-Je te les montrerais un jour. Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Le jaune or !

-C'est officielle tu n'es pas comme toutes les filles, Alice aurait répondu le rose !

-Je n'aime pas le rose ! Et toi ?

-Le bleu, même dans mes plus lointains souvenirs c'est toujours le bleu.

Je fixais la nuisette, le rouge me monta aux joues, je n'avais pas pensé que j'étais habillée comme ça.

-Oui le bleu comme ça Bella, au faite elle te va à ravir, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux. Cette couleur te va à merveille !

Je rougi encore plus, je lui dis un faible '' merci''. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ma bouche.

- Ton odeur préférée ?

-Le freesia. Dis-je automatiquement.

-Je m'en douter, le freesia a une odeur captivante, comme toi !

- Ca sent bon. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé une odeur en particulier avant mais, mon odeur préféré en ce moment c'est toi.

-Mais, je ne suis pas une odeur !

-Pour moi si.

Bella calme toi tu ne va pas lui sauter dessus ! Ce n'est pas l'envi qui manque, il et tellement mignon !

-Hum… c'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ais pas de plat favoris, je ne suis pas très difficile niveau alimentation à part les choux fleurs et les brocolis, sinon un peu prés tout est mangeable ! Je ris. Lui aussi.

-Alice m'a dit que tu aimais le shopping ?

-Quoi ? Répondis-je surprise.

-Oui Alice ma dit, je cite : ''Bella adore le shopping''.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hier j'ai cru mourir dans les boutiques, je n'aime pas trop ça !

-Tu es vraiment unique comme fille, d'après Alice les filles qui n'aiment pas le shopping sont malade, enfin moi j'ai tendance à croire que c'est elle qui est malade ! Il rit.

Nous parlâmes encore de longues heures pour parler de nos goûts respectifs. On avait quand même pas mal de chose en commun. J'étais contente d'en savoir plus sur lui. Je pense que c'était pareille de sont côté.

Nous descendions de la chambre, main dans la main, pour nous diriger vers la cuisine. Il y avait toute la famille réunie. Esmé m'avait préparée des œufs avec du bacon.

-Edward, Esmé et moi avons à te parler.

-Très bien j'arrive.

Il se leva et les suivi, je crois vu la direction qu'ils prenaient, qui aller dans le bureau de Carlisle.

Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y avait un problème ? Avec qui ? Avec moi ? Plein de questions défilèrent dans ma tête. Une petite voix me dit qu'il n'y avait peut être rien, ils voulaient juste parler avec leur fils. Je sais la curiosité est un vilain défaut…

POV Edward

-Edward, Esmé et moi avons a te parler.

-Très bien j'arrive.

Ils avaient tous deux bloqués leurs pensées, nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de Carlisle, celui-ci était devant, Esmé était derrière moi. Nous pénétrions dans le bureau, Carlisle S'assis sur un fauteuil, Esmé fit de même.

-Que ce passe t-il ? Demande-je

-Edward, que se passe t-il ? Je veux dire entre Bella et toi ? Me dit Carlisle

-Comment ça ? Lui répondis-je

-Votre relation, comment ça se passe ?

-Ca se passe vraiment bien.

-Ce n'est pas dans se sens là Edward, maîtrise-tu ta soif ?

-Parfois c'est dur Carlisle mais je sais me contrôler, je sais que je ne lui ferais aucun mal.

-Nous avions confiance en toi Edward tu le sais. Me dit Esmé.

-Je sais, et vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

Esmé me sourit, elle était heureuse pour moi. Pour elle maintenant toute la famille était au complet, Elle apprécier Bella déjà énormément avant même de l'avoir rencontrer.

-Edward, on adore Bella, elle fait de toi une personne encore meilleure que tu ne l'étais déjà, la façon dont tu la regarde, le sourire beat que tu a, nous sommes heureux pour toi Edward, vraiment, elle est être différente de nous mais pour moi c'est pareil, elle fait partie de la famille à présent. Je suis vraiment contente.

_Elle s'emballe un peu là. Pensa Carlisle. Edward, elle a raison, nous somme heureux pour toi. Surtout prend bien soin de Bella._

_-_Merci à tout les deux, merci de votre soutient.

-C'est normal Edward, tu es notre fils ! Répondu Carlisle.

_Bella et comme ma fille à présent Edward. Tu sais que j'aime mes enfant plus que tous, alors s'il lui arriver quelque chose je ne me pardonnerais jamais de ne pas avoir assez fait attention. _Me dit par pensée Esmé. Je lui fis un oui de la tête.

-Heu, Edward… surtout pas un mot à Charlie de votre relation à Bella et toi, d'accord ? Je pense que sinon il viendrait la récupérer, d'après ce que je sais, il est assez protecteur envers sa fille, surtout que sa mère n'est plus là, il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que se soit.

Non je ne voulais pas que Bella parte de chez nous, elle n'était pas en sécurité à l'extérieure .Elle devais rester.

-Oui j'en parlerais à Bella.

-Et aussi au lycée, Forks est une petite ville, les gens parlent beaucoup, il vaut mieux que vous restiez discret. Sinon ça irait très vite aux oreilles de Charlie.

-Oui nous serrons discret promis.

-Très bien, tu peux aller la rejoindre si tu veux. Il me sourit.

-Carlisle, avez-vous des nouvelle des vampires qui veulent traquer Bella ?

-Non, pour l'instant Alice n'a pas encore eut de nouvelle vision. Elle a très peur tu sais. Nous avons tous peur. On sait que si tu venais à perdre Bella tu ne t'en remettrai pas !

-Il ne lui arrivera rien Edward ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la protéger ! me dit Esmé

-Oui je sais, rien ne lui arrivera.

Ils me sourirent, je leur rendis leurs sourire et partis vers Bella.

Elle n'était plus dans la cuisine. Je montais dans la chambre. Effectivement, elle était là. Elle avait fermés les rideaux, la pièce était dans le noir complet. Elle était en dessous de la couette. Je m'avançais vers elle.

-Bella ?

-Oh Edward ! Elle était entrain de pleurer.

-Bella, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui caressais les cheveux.

-Je...Ils…ils ne veulent plus de moi ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

J'étais complètement largué, de qui elle parlait ?

-Ta famille, elle ne veut plus de moi ? C'est ça qu'ils t'ont dit ?

Elle avait tout faux, bien aux contraire, ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle parte, ni moi d'ailleurs!

-Mais non Bella, calme-toi ma chéri, calme-toi.

Elle respira un bon coup. Elle s'embla se calmer.

-Vous voulez encore de moi alors ?

Comment pouvait-elle douter de ça ?

-Bien sûr Bella, Carlisle et Esmé m'ont dit au contraire de ne pas dire à Charlie pour nous deux.

-Pourquoi ? me dit-elle étonnée.

-Carlisle ma dit que ton père était assez protecteur envers toi mon amour, il faudra que l'on reste discrets. Surtout si ton père décide de venir passer te voir à la maison. Même au lycée Bella tu as compris ?

-Oui, je comprends, de toute façon ça me métrais mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de mon père, je ne le connais pas énormément, je ne lui ai jamais présenté de garçon. Je pense qu'il me voit encore comme une petite fille.

Elle fit une moue qui me fit fondre. Je l'embrassai, je fis glissé lentement ma langue vers ses lèvres, elle laissa ma langue pénétrer dans sa bouche .Ma langue caressait la sienne. Je mis ma main sous son tee-shirt, je touchai son dos et je fessais des cercles avec mes doigts. Elle avait la peau vraiment douce. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidai d'arrêter. Nous nous regardions de longues minutes.

-Tu es belle ma Bella, même plus que ça.

-Toi tu ressemble à un dieu, et encore un dieu n'est rien comparé à toi!

Elle rougissait face à cet aveux, qu'elle était mignonne quand elle faisait ça !

-Mais au fait. Dit-elle d'une mine boudeuse.

-Oui qu'es-ce qui ne va pas ?

-TOUTES les filles vont TE draguer !

C'était donc ça? Elle m'étonnera toujours ma petite princesse.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bella, nous ne parlons à personne, c'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter.

-Je suis banale, tu n'a pas à t'en faire.

Elle avait tout faux...

-Tu es loin d'être banale Bella, tous les regards vont se tourner vers toi. Surtout que tu seras la petite nouvelle. Il y a beaucoup de petites commères à Forks. Lui dis-je.

-Oh non ne m'en parle pas ! Heureusement que ce n'est que dans deux mois !

-Tout va bien se passer, tu seras avec moi ! Je lui fis un petit sourire au coin.

Je la pris dans mes bras, et la berçai. Nous continuions à parler de tout et de rien. J'étais un homme comblé en ce moment, tout se passait bien. Je savais beaucoup de choses sur Bella, elle avait l'air de bien aller et d'être heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte. Il ne manquait plus qu'à retrouver ces satanés vampires, et tout irait pour le mieux.

Coucou voila le chapitre 10, J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Si vous voulais voir les fleurs que Bella et Edward préferes envoyer moi un message je vous passerais le lien =)

Merci pour vos reviews sa fait plaisir. Sinon pour le chapitre 11, il se passera 1 mois plus tard.

Voila bisou et encore merci!

Et un grand merci à Marjoriie qui a corriger le chapitre.


	11. Chapter 11

Un mois, un mois c'était écouler depuis mon arrivée chez les Cullen. Nous étions le 24 Aout, j'étais arrivé le 24 juillet. Beaucoup de choses c'étaient passées durant ce mois. La relation entre Edward et moi avait pas mal évoluée, j'en étais fière.

Flash-back

Nous étions tous les deux allongés dans le lit, il était tard, et je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Edward était à côté de moi, j'étais dans le creux de ses bras je ne sais pas ce qui me pris à cette instant là ; mais je me penchais vers ses lèvres puis je les mordillais, mes mains déboutonnaient lentement sa chemise, nos langues se mêlaient frénétiquement. Edward était entrain d'embrasser mon cou. Moi, je m'agrippais à ses cheveux, je l'embrassais passionnément.

-Bella…Bella… faut qu'ont s'arrête.

-Je ne veux pas m'arrêter.

Je reprenais de plus belle, je voulais plus, bien sûre je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au bout, c'était trop tôt et je n'étais pas prête, mais je voulais le sentir contre moi, son corps collé au mien. Je l'embrassais sauvagement. Il gémit entre mes lèvres. Edward devait se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean, je sentais son sexe en érection contre ma cuisse.

-Bella stop, il faut que l'ont arrête, je ne vais plus me contrôler si ça continu… l'odeur de ton sang se fait plus présente en ce moment.

-Oh ! Fut tout ce que je pu dire.

Nous restions sage se soir là, intérieurement j'étais fière de moi, je savais qu'Edward me désirais, même s'il fessait noir, je pouvais bien imaginer ses yeux brulants de désire. Je savais que grâce à cela notre relation avait évoluée, ce rapprochement physique nous avait rapprochés. Ce soir là, je dormis bien, je rêvais de moi et Edward faisant des choses pas très catholiques.

Fin du Flash back.

Nous n'avions actuellement pas étais plus loin, et cela ma convenais parfaitement. De toute façon je n'étais pas encore prête pour avoir ce genre de relation.

Mon père venait de temps en temps me voir chez les Cullen. J'étais rassurée car mon père était au courant qu'Edward était mon petit ami. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il à tres bien réagit.

Flash Back

Mon père était venu pour me voir, il m'avait téléphoné quelques heures auparavant pour me dire qu'il passait. Nous avions eut une conversation ce soir là.

-Bella, je suis si content de te voir !

-Moi aussi papa !

Il me serra dans ses bras.

-Es-tu heureuse Bella ?

-Oui.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui papa, tu sais maintenant j'arrive à dormir des nuits complètes. Je suis beaucoup moins triste qu'auparavant, la famille Cullen sont des gens bien tu sais, je les admire, ils son si solidaires entre eux. Ils m'ont toujours réconfortée quand j'avais une baisse de morale, maman me manque énormément, mais j'essaye de ne plus y penser, même si jamais je ne l'oublierais, elle sera toujours dans mon cœur. Je suis soutenue, ils m'aident beaucoup comme je te l'ai dit. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir fait découvrir des gens aussi géniaux !

-C'est bien ce que je me suis dit, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je suis heureux, je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais du fait que je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi, que tu allais vivre avec une nouvelle famille, j'ai eu peur, je me suis dit que tu allais me détester, tu venais de perdre ta mère, et tu n'avais pas ton père à tes côtés, je me sentais vraiment mal.

-Jamais je ne t'en voudrais, bien au contraire, la vie en a décider ainsi, on ne peut rien y faire, j'ai rencontré des personnes adorables, je…je… suis tombée amoureuse du plus génial des garçons qui soit, il me fait revivre papa, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais géré tout ça aujourd'hui s'il n'était pas là.

Les larmes m'était montées jusqu'aux yeux, des larmes coulaient sur ma joue.

-Bella je... Je suis content vraiment, si ce garçon t'apporte ce qu'il te faut pour être heureuse, alors je serais heureux à mon tour. Je veux juste que tu ne souffre pas Bella, c'est tout ce que je demande à toi et à…

-Edward

- Et à Edward. Je lui ai parlé quelques fois, il a l'air d'être un garçon bien, Carlisle les a tous bien élevés.

-J'ai eu peur papa, peur que tu ne l'accepte pas, c'est le garçon qu'il me faut pour que je me sente bien, il est devenu mon oxygène.

-Je n'aurais pas mal réagit, tu as déjà traversé assez d'épreuves comme ça, tu as le droit d'être heureuse à ton tour, tu le mérite tellement. Je t'aime Bella, je ne te l'ai peut-être pas assez dit souvent mais je t'aime, sincèrement Bella.

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père comme sa, quand il parlait, il y avait une telle émotion qui se dégageait, ses yeux brillaient il se retenait de pleurer sans doute.

-Je t'aime aussi papa, merci d'être…d'être toi, tout simplement.

Il me serra dans ses bras, c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi proche de mon père, notre relation avait fait un pas en avant à présent. Quand j'étais avec ma mère je ne me préoccupais que très peu de mon père, je veux dire, s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelle, ce n'étais pas moi qui allais lui en demander, c'était souvent ma mère qui lui donner de mes nouvelles, je pense que j'étais vraiment une égoïste à cette époque, ça devait lui faire mal au cœur, très mal même. Je voulais être proche de mon père, je voulais rattraper toutes ces années. Je l'avais fuit, oui je l'avais fuit, pourquoi ? Juste parce que je ne voulais pas venir habiter à Forks. Je ne suis pas une fille superficielle pourtant, mais pour moi venir vivre à Forks était un supplice. Maintenant suis contente d'être à Forks, pire, j'aimais cette ville !

POV EDWARD (Juste pour ce petit passage ce sera un POV Edward, c'est la même journée qu'elle parle à son père de sa relation avec lui)

Bella était resté à la maison avec son père, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler, elle voulait lui parler de nous. J'étais effrayé, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. Et s'il reprennait Bella chez lui ? S'il ne voulait plus que Bella me voit ? Alice m'avait dit que tout se passerait bien. Je lui fessais confiance, elle m'avait toujours dit les choses en toutes sincérités.

-Hey, mec tu viens avec moi ? Alice m'a dit que tu devais aller chercher quelque chose.

Oui, aujourd'hui cela fessait un mois que Bella et moi étions ensemble. Il fallait que je lui trouve une petite chose, pas quelque chose de gros, quelque chose de discret et jolie.

_Bon Edward tu bouge tes fesses ou quoi ?_

-Oui c'est bon j'arrive !

On peut vraiment dire qu'Emmett n'est pas du tout patient, pourtant il avait l'éternité devant lui. Et ce n'était pas une expression.

-Aller monte !

-Mais c'est la voiture de Rosalie ?

-Ouais mais elle me l'a prêtée.

-Rosalie ?

-Ba oui sa ne va pas être le pape !

-Ok.

Je montai dans la voiture de Rosalie, d'habitude elle ne prêtait sa voiture à personne, c'est à peine si quelqu'un pouvait grimper dedans !

Emmett alluma le moteur.

Encore ?

Encore cette musique, sa fait genre trois semaines qu'il l'écoute en boucle, et que par la même occasion me casse les oreilles !

Il commença a chantais :

Oh hot damn, this is my jam

_(__Oh Putin ça c'est mon son_

Keep me partying till the A.M

_Je vais faire la fête jusqu'au matin_

Yall don't understand,

_Vous ne comprenez pas,_

make me throw my hands

_J'ai envie de lever mes mains_

In the Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer, ay, Ayer

_En l'air, en l', air, l'air, l'air)_

Hey this is my jam

_Hey voilà mon son_

Yall don't understand

_Si vous ne comprenez pas_

I'll make you understand

_je vous ferai comprendre_

What's pumpin in my CD player ( player )

_Ce qui pète sur mon baladeur CD_

Party all night like yayer ( yayer )

_Je vais faire la fête toute la nuit,_

Shawty got a hand in the ayer ( ayer )

_La meuf a ses mains en l'air_

Make me want to take it dayer

_Elle me donne envie de prolonger la nuit_

Then I go , here I go , here is my song

_Me voici, voici ma chanson_

DJ bring it back come in my zone

_DJ remets-la encore une fois, viens dans ma zone_

C'est bon, j'en avais assez ! J'éteignais la musique.

-Hey ! Pourquoi t'as enlevé ?

-Parce que j'en avais marre idiot !

-T'aime pas ?

-Oh non pas du tout !

-Respecte Florida*, mec ! Nous au moins, on est des hommes, des vrais on n'écoute pas du classique, nous !

-Bah, c'est beaucoup plus agréable à entendre, surtout pour mes oreilles !

-T'es malade ! Elle est trop bien cette musique. Et mec, faut que tu t'habitue, on a changé d'époque, hein ! Finit le classique et les Spice Girls place a Florida ha ha.

Il se croit drôle en plus ? Quel idiot !

-Stop c'est bon tais-toi !

Il allait remettre sa chanson, je l'en empêchais avec ma main.

-Bon très bien, tu ne l'écouteras plus.

Je le vis sortir d'une des portières son i-phone, il brancha ses écouteurs et il écouta de nouveau cette musique, j'entendais très bien la chanson, je lui pris l'i-phone des mains. Je pouvais lire Florida -In the ayer. J'arrêtai la musique, et je lui redonnai son i-phone.

-Hey tu n'entendais pas la, si ?

-Si !

-Bon très bien, tu as gagné on est arrivé maintenant de toute façon.

Je descendis de la voiture, je savais exactement quoi acheter à Bella. Il lui fallait une petite gourmette, fine en or avec écris la date de notre rencontre avec deux petits cœurs, et derrière il fallait qu'il y ai d'écris nos prénoms.

Je me dirigeais vers ma bijouterie, je dis exactement au vendeur ce que je voulais. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques gourmettes. Aucune ne me convenais, aucune n'était spéciale comme Bella.

-Vous n'avez pas quelques chose de plus ''rare'' ?

-Si bien sûr. Me répondit-il. Mais c'est beaucoup plus cher.

-L'argent n'est pas un problème.

-Très bien, j'arrive dans deux petites minutes.

-D'accord.

Il revient 7 minutes plus tard. C'est ça ses deux petite minutes ? Pff.

-Voila, c'est tout ce qu'on a de ''spéciale''.

-Très bien, je vais regarder.

Il me tendit une petite boite en velours noir, je l'ouvris. Dedans, il y avait plusieurs sortes de gourmettes. Mais une seule retient mon intention.

C'était une gourmette en or, elle était fine, elle était d'or à moitié bleutée. Elle était vraiment belle. C'est ce qui fallait à tout prix pour Bella. J'espère que ça va lui plaire.

-Je veux celle-ci ! Lui dis-je en prenant l'objet entre mes mains.

-Très bien monsieur, vous faut-il des modifications ?

-Oui, je voudrais que devant, je lui montrais, il y ait écris 24.07.09 (Note_ de l'auteure : Je sais que l'histoire ne se déroule pas en 2009 normalement, mais la je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre comme année ^^)_

-Oui, très bien c'est tout ?

-Non, derrière je veux qu'il y ait inscrit Edward Et Bella avec un petit cœur.

-Très bien, mais elle ne sera pas prête avant une semaine !

-Oh non, il me la faut tout de suite !

-Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je ne peut pas faire autrement..

-Je suis prés à payer le triple du prix, alors dépêchez-vous !

Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer ! Il n'y a vraiment que l'argent qui compte pour eux ?

-Bon très bien, je reviens il y en a pour une vingtaine de minutes.

-Très bien.

J'espère pour lui que dans son langage 20 minutes c'est bien 20 minutes, pas quarante !

Il revient un peu avant les vingt minutes annoncées, qu'es-ce que l'argent pouvait faire faire à un humain ! C'était presque…effrayant. _Ouais je sais c'est plutôt bizarre d'un vampire, mais c'était le mot : effrayant y'en a qui peuvent tuer pour de l'argent, c'est pitoyable !_

Il me donna la gourmette, je l'inspectais quelques secondes, elle était parfaite, pas autant que Bella, mais elle était jolie.

-Cela vous convient ?

-Oui c'est très bien, merci.

Je le payais rapidement, et je sortis de la boutique.

Le trajet se déroula tranquillement Emmett ne m'a pas remis sont Florida, quel soulagement !

Une fois rentré à la maison, je vis Charlie. Celui-ci désirait me parler.

-Edward… je sais que je vais me faire passer par le père hyper lourd, qui protège sa fille, mais c'est le cas _Désolé Edward, je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement._ La rendra tu heureuse ?

_-_Oui bien sûr, je ne me permettrais pas de lui faire du mal.

-J'espère bien, Bella a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie.

-Oui je le sais, Carlisle et Esmée ne me laisserais jamais lui faire du mal.

-Très bien, je te fais confiance, tu m'a l'air d'être un garçon bien Edward.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas.

-Je te crois. Bon je te laisse, j'ai déjà dit au revoir à Bella juste avant devenir te parler, j'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Il me serra la main. C'est bon ma Bella allait rester avec moi, avec nous. Alice avait encore eut raison. Je l'adore mon petit lutin !

Je rentrai dans la maison, et je me dirigeai vers la chambre, Bella était dans la douche, j'entendais le bruit de l'eau couler. Je l'attendis sur le lit. Quelques minutes après, elle sorti. Elle vient se placer dans le creux de mes bras.

-Ca va ma chéri ?

-Oui !

-Bella, mon amour, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Elle me regarda, avec de grands yeux ronds…

_Voila le chapitre 11, désoler pour le retard, mais je viens juste de rentré de Cannes._

_Désoler aussi de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews, je le ferais surement demain._

_Sinon pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il sera la car je pars en Angleterre, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, donc je posterai quand je serais de retours ^^_

_Sinon pour la chanson, c'est Flo Rida, In the ayer. Merci a mon frère d'écouter sa qui ma fait penser a Emmett._

_Bonne soirée a tous._

_Et merci encore pour les reviews !!_

_Ha oui,_ _merci a Marjoriie pour la correction, aller voir sa fic elle est geniale ^^_


End file.
